


Sweetest Thing(Cherry Lips)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: vin de cerise [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Instructive sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory Negotiations, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Lightly Frat boys, Voyeurism, but like mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “You really want it, don’t you?” His chest rumbles and Seugncheol’s mouth is dry. “You want me to find you a pretty Omega to fuck?”There are about five relationship discussions wrapped up in that sentence, only one of which they’ve had before, but Seungcheol is only human. He rolls his hips down and groans, nodding almost desperately.Wonwoo’s smirk is dangerous. Seungcheol resigns himself to missing his morning class when Wonwoo starts mouthing at his neck, teeth grazing his skin.“I might know someone.” Wonwoo kisses him, urgent and hot.





	Sweetest Thing(Cherry Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing A/B/O!! It's something I've always wanted to try, and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! Fear Era has been a rollercoaster of emotion, mostly of me feeling unhinged for one Kim Mingyu.
> 
> Special thanks to Ayesha, who unlocked something so unspeakable in me that I ended up writing this. I love you <3
> 
> Title is from "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)" by Garbage.

“_What _ did you just say?” Wonwoo asks. His voice goes up at least two octaves and Seungcheol would laugh under different circumstances. Seungcheol is still hot enough that he’s pushed all of the blankets to the foot of the bed. Wonwoo is skinny but he’s like a furnace, and it’s ten times worse after they have sex. Seungcheol probably learned about it at some point, some Alpha wiring that makes them run hot all the time, but he can’t really remember.

Seungcheol turns over on his side.

“I _ said _—” Seungcheol pokes the arch of Wonwoo’s foot with his toe. “I’m technically still a virgin.”

Wonwoo props himself up on his elbow and rolls his eyes.

“I literally just knotted you. Not even ten minutes ago.”

Seungcheol groans.

“_Not _ — I mean I’ve never had sex with an Omega before.”

Wonwoo looks at him like he’s trying to do mental math. After a full sixty seconds, he sighs.

“That’s a very antiquated way of thinking about virginity,” he says carefully.

He’s right, of course. It’s something Seungcheol’s grandparents would say. _ Intercourse with an Omega is the only intercourse that matters _or some shit like that. He doesn’t know anyone that feels that way in his age group. 

It’s not that Seungcheol really feels that way, either. It’s more that Wonwoo is a hot, smart, desirable Alpha and Seungcheol is a calm, reliable Beta and sometimes he wonders what it would be like to lose himself in the biological need to satisfy and take care of an Omega. It’s a thought. A _ fantasy_. Wonwoo is also the only person Seungcheol has gone all the way with, but that’s not really the point.

“What’s it like?” Seungcheol asks instead of trying to explain the tangle of thoughts bouncing around his brain. Wonwoo stretches his arms over his head and rolls over onto his back. 

For the first time since they’ve been together, Wonwoo’s colored his hair something that isn’t black or brown. He’s silver, almost purple in some lights. He looks so good that Seungcheol wants to spend the entire day worshipping his body. Instead, he’s going to get up and shower and go to class, but they’ve still got a half hour before either of them has to be anywhere.

“Basically the same as fucking anyone else. It’s just wetter.” Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol closer, until he’s on top of him, straddling his hips and staring down into his eyes. “More pheromones, too.”

Seungcheol puts his hands on either side of Wonwoo’s head. Even underneath him like this he’s all Alpha, dark, hungry eyes and something powerful humming just under his skin. Seungcheol wants to lick the taste of it out of his mouth.

“What about during heats?”

Seungcheol’s starting to get hard again. It’s equal parts the effect that Wonwoo has on him and talking about something he’s wanted to do since he presented.

Wonwoo’s eyes flick down to their joined hips. He looks back up, his lips curled like a cat.

“You really want it, don’t you?” His chest rumbles and Seugncheol’s mouth is dry. “You want me to find you a pretty Omega to fuck?”

There are about five relationship discussions wrapped up in that sentence, only one of which they’ve had before, but Seungcheol is only human. He rolls his hips down and groans, nodding almost desperately. 

Wonwoo’s smirk is dangerous. Seungcheol resigns himself to missing his morning class when Wonwoo starts mouthing at his neck, teeth grazing his skin.

“I might know someone.” Wonwoo kisses him, urgent and hot. “I want to watch, though.”

Wonwoo pushes up on his elbows, and suddenly they’re pressed together from hip to chest. Seugncheol kind of can’t breathe.

“Think about it,” Wonwoo says as he slides out from under Seungcheol. He’s naked but he still throws their bedroom door open and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Seungcheol isn’t sure if he does it because he’s an Alpha, that it’s mild posturing, or because he’s entirely unaware of the way he looks, that even the Alphas in the house would pounce on him if they had the chance. It’s probably some mix of both.

Seungcheol flops back against the bed with a huff, wills his erection away as he hears the distant sound of the shower.

Wonwoo wants to watch him fuck an Omega.

He can work with that.

—————

It’s a month later, at a huge party they throw to welcome the pledges as official fraternity brothers, that Seungcheol is reminded of the conversation with Wonwoo.

As vice president, it’s Seungcheol’s job to go around the house and welcome the new guys. There’s too many of them for him to really remember tonight. They kind of blend together, a handful of Betas among mostly Alphas, about what he was expecting. It’s stereotypical fraternity stuff: the kind of guys that join them are almost always Alphas. 

Seungcheol is talking to some new guy when he spots Wonwoo’s silver hair out of the corner of his eye. He’s tucked away in the far corner with Junhui. 

Junhui is one of those social butterfly types, not a member of any fraternity but he’s always invited to their parties. Wonwoo says it’s because Junhui is just easy to like, but Seungcheol is pretty sure it’s more than that. 

Junhui’s an Alpha but his scent has this intoxicating quality that most people associate with Omegas. To Seungcheol, Junhui smells like expensive cologne. Tobacco and vanilla, warm and almost addictive. He can _really _turn on the charm when he wants to, and he usually ends up doubled over in laughter when one of the new Alphas makes a move on him only to scent him and realize their mistake. 

The last time this happened was over the summer, when Hongseok got a little too drunk and almost punched Junhui in the kitchen. The only reason he wasn’t kicked out of the fraternity for it was because Changgu, the kindest Alpha Seungcheol has ever met, begged everyone to let him handle it. They ended up fighting on the front lawn which only made Junhui laugh harder, this strangely knowing glint in his eyes.

Seungcheol has completely tuned out the guy in front of him, most of his attention on Wonwoo and the way his pants are tight and his sweater is a little oversized but still clings to his shoulders. They’ve been dating for a year but Seungcheol is still just as crazy about Wonwoo as he’d been since the first time they’d spoken.

Seungcheol finally has enough sense to say a quick goodbye to the new guy and makes his way over to the corner Wonwoo and Junhui are hiding away in.

It’s somewhere between the two places that he catches some scent, like flowers wrapped in cashmere warmed in the sun, that roots him to the spot. He stops so suddenly that someone runs right into his back, and just as he turns around to apologize he’s drowning, completely surrounded by the scent.

Seungcheol breathes through his mouth in an effort to clear his head and looks up at a guy so tall and gorgeous he’s _got _to be a model. He’s dressed simply in dark jeans and a sweater that’s supposed to be loose but clings to every inch of his shoulders and chest. Seungcheol’s mouth is dry when he looks into the guy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the guy says, sheepish. He smiles and all his teeth are showing. “I was looking for my friend and wasn’t paying attention.”

Seungcheol licks his lips and uses every ounce of his willpower to keep it together. He puts his shoulder against the wall just so he doesn’t fall over.

“It’s my fault. I was the one not paying attention.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Seungcheol, vice president of Delta Kappa Lambda.”

He takes Seungcheol’s hand, covers it easily with his own.

“Mingyu. I’ve uh — been thinking about pledging, but I’m not sure if the fraternity lifestyle is for me.”

Seungcheol smirks. 

“We have a good group of guys. Most of the Alphas are laid back and we have enough Betas that things stay pretty under control.”

Mingyu lets go of Seungcheol’s hand and rubs the back of his neck. All Seungcheol can think about is Mingyu’s big hand wrapping around his hip and the way he wants to bury his face in his neck and breathe him in.

It’s weird. One minute Seungcheol feels perfectly normal and the next he’s a step away from pressing his nose into Mingyu’s chest. He looks up and Mingyu’s eyes are wide, his body a mix of tense and relaxed, like he’s fighting the pull of a magnet. His breath comes out shaky but he doesn’t move.

Seungcheol feels the pull, too. And god, he wants to give in _so bad_. They’ve already talked about it. Wonwoo likes the idea of watching Seungcheol with other people. And Mingyu smells so _ good _Seungcheol wants to lick it off his skin.

“Are you —?” Seungcheol starts, but before he can finish he’s wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of Wonwoo. He’s always smelled like wood, but not like a forest. More like the mahogany wood desk you want your rich husband to fuck you on. He lets the familiar scent clear the fog left by Mingyu.

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and grins, and _ oh_.

“I see you two have met,” Wonwoo says. His voice is low and rumbles against Seungcheol’s back. Mingyu’s whole body relaxes and his scent gets just a little stronger and Seungcheol’s heart speeds in his chest.

“We sort of ran into each other,” Mingyu says. He gives Seungcheol a quick once over, and he feels strangely on display, like Wonwoo is showing him off.

Wonwoo huffs.

“Still as clumsy as always.”

Mingyu pouts, just a little, and Seungcheol feels sort of like he might die. He’s only known Mingyu for a handful of minutes but even a playfully hurt expression makes him want to soothe, to wrap Mingyu in his arms and hold him until he feels better.

“You two know each other?” Seungcheol asks, turning his head to glance back at Wonwoo before his attention is pulled back to Mingyu.

It’s the only thing he can think to ask. He feels almost drunk, like everything is foggy and his brain isn’t working as fast as it should.

Mingyu’s grin widens and he nods rapidly. 

“You could say that,” Wonwoo says, breath ghosting over his ear.

There is tension, thick like fog, in the space between Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Seungcheol is right in the center of it.

“I met him second year.” Wonwoo cups his hand and puts his mouth to Seungcheol’s ear. “He’s an Omega.”

The words cut through the fog, and suddenly it clicks.

_ Omega_.

Just like that everything about his meeting with Mingyu makes perfect sense. The way he’s had tunnel vision since getting wrapped up in his scent. The way Mingyu’s eyes have been huge and his scent so much stronger since Wonwoo came over. 

“You smell really good,” Seungcheol says dumbly. He feels absolutely crazy. It’s not like he’s never met an Omega before. His roommate had been an Omega when he lived in the dorms first year. He’s acting like a teenager, hormones and pheromones all brand new and stirring his brain and body into nothing but base need. 

It’s not because Mingyu is an Omega. It certainly doesn’t hurt, but it’s just something about him that’s got Seungcheol feeling like he’s free falling. 

Seungcheol is pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Mingyu’s eyes widen and then he laughs as he takes a step closer to them. 

He dips his head in, just a little, like he doesn't want to be overheard.

“You do, too.”

Seungcheol is burning. It doesn’t help that Wonwoo is pressed into his back, body heat adding to the feeling that something is happening that’s a little out of his control.

“It’s been awhile. How have you been? Are you still living with those dance majors?” Wonwoo asks, sounding completely unbothered.

But Seungcheol knows better. He feels Wonwoo snake a hand under the back of his shirt, strokes his skin slowly, and Seungcheol has to fight to keep his face neutral. 

Mingyu’s still leaning in. Seungcheol can’t help but wonder what this must look like to anyone that passes by. Probably like trouble.

“Between Minghao’s weird hours and Soonyoung’s constant yelling it's a wonder we haven’t been evicted.”

Wonwoo’s hand creeps higher up his back.

“Does Minghao still fight anyone that looks at you too long?”

Mingyu laughs. “He’s a little preoccupied with a certain Alpha these days. He’s not as good at keeping me out of trouble.”

Wonwoo steps away from the wall so he’s next to Seungcheol instead of behind him. His hand still lingers on Seungcheol’s skin, and Mingyu’s eyes travel down, transfixed.

“Is that what you’re looking for, Mingyu?”

It’s some kind of Alpha bullshit. It’s got to be, the way Wonwoo smirks and Mingyu bites his lip and all Seungcheol wants to do is drop to his knees right there where the whole fraternity can see. It’s so _ much_. Seungcheol can’t think, his mind still reeling.

Mingyu’s eyes are like pools of warmth. He gives them both a quick once over with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“Is that what you’re offering?” he asks. He looks between the two of them carefully.

Mingyu, glances down at Seungcheol’s mouth before meeting his eyes again.

Seungcheol licks his lips. “Are you —?”

Mingyu takes a step closer, and just like that Wonwoo’s got a hand on Mingyu’s hip.

“My heat’s soon,” he says plainly. Mingyu’s fingers brush against Seungcheol’s waist and he takes a shaky breath. “I have a hotel for a few days. I normally just wait it out, but —”

There is a chain reaction. The scent of Wonwoo’s arousal hits them both at once. Mingyu’s hand curls tight against Seungcheol’s waist and he gasps softly. He can smell Mingyu, warm and heady, and Seungcheol is incredibly glad he’s a Beta because otherwise he would have snapped by now. He can’t decide what he wants more: to get Mingyu under him or to get under Wonwoo.

“You want some help?” Wonwoo asks. 

His eyes are so dark they’re almost black. Seungcheol can just make out the outline of his cock through his jeans. Mingyu seems to notice it too, his eyes dropping down before snapping back to Wonwoo’s face. He’s blushing, or maybe he’s turned on. Seungcheol thinks both are equally good options.

Mingyu’s hand wanders around Seungcheol’s hip, across his lower back, until he meets Wonwoo’s hand in the middle. Mingyu’s fingers are tentative as they reach across, touch Wonwoo’s and suddenly Seungcheol has never felt more like a Beta in his life, the calming force between two extremes.

“It’s been a long time — since I’ve — with an Alpha,” Mingyu says, hesitant, like it’s going to break the spell.

Wonwoo grins.

“It’s okay. Seungcheol isn’t an Alpha.”

Mingyu’s eyes are impossibly wide as he looks at Seungcheol. He wants to reach out, smooth his hands up Mingyu’s arms and kiss the hesitance right off his face. 

“Both of you?” Mingyu asks. His hand is rubbing absently at Seungcheol’s skin. Wonwoo steps closer, almost touching Mingyu now.

“We can see how it goes. I kind of just want to watch.”

And _that _ does something to Mingyu. He bites his lip and Seungcheol is hit with what he can only assume is pheromones, like Mingyu’s scent times a thousand being absorbed directly into his brain. Wonwoo, too, is affected. His pupils are blown and Seungcheol can feel his hand shaking on his back, like he’s trying to hold back from pouncing. 

The tension between them is about to snap. Seungcheol isn’t sure which one of them is going to give in first, but before that can happen someone shouts Mingyu’s name from across the room.

Mingyu’s head jerks to the side and he takes a step back. There’s a guy striding toward them. Junhui is following behind, giving the three of them a strange look before smirking.

He takes Mingyu’s hand as soon as he’s close enough.

“What have you been doing?” he asks. His nose wrinkles. “You smell weird.”

“That’s not polite, Minghao,” Jun says, pouting, “You can’t just go around telling people they smell weird. Not even your friends.”

So this is Minghao. Seungcheol thinks _he’s _ the one that kind of smells weird, like sage leaves and the ocean. There’s a very obvious blanket of Junhui’s scent on him, too. It blends together in a way that makes him want to sneeze.

Mingyu sighs and takes his hand out of Minghao’s.

“Nothing. I’m just talking. Wonwoo was introducing me to his friend.”

“Boyfriend,” Junhui corrects, his grin devilish.

Mingyu looks between them with raised eyebrows. Wonwoo’s got this heated expression on his face, and when he quirks an eyebrow Mingyu swallows.

“Right. Boyfriend,” Mingyu says absently. 

Minghao is looking at Wonwoo like he’s trying to decide if knocking him out would be worth the trouble. It’s not, Seungcheol wants to tell him. Wonwoo looks skinny but he is very much an Alpha. He’s strong enough to fuck Seungcheol against a wall and he barely even works out. 

Wonwoo nods to Minghao and he returns the gesture. It’s the most bro thing Seungcheol has seen all night. He desperately wants to roll his eyes, and when he glances over Mingyu is covering his mouth with his hand to hide his grin.

“Soonyoung locked himself out of the apartment. I’m not leaving you here, so we have to go.”

Mingyu sighs, shoulders slumping. Seungcheol is hit by that need to comfort again, but with so many eyes on him, he keeps it to himself.

Minghao starts walking toward the door and Junhui gives them one more smirk before walking off to the kitchen. Mingyu starts to follow Minghao when Wonwoo puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Think about it,” he murmurs. 

Mingyu shudders. He glances between the two of them one more time and gives them a half smile.

“I’ll text you,” he says. And then he’s gone, heading out the door to rescue his roommate.

Seungcheol takes a deep breath, feels like the first one he’s taken all night. He’s flat against the wall. Wonwoo looks him up and down with an absolutely feral grin.

“I told you,” he says simply before leaning in to kiss him.

_ I might know someone. _

Mingyu’s scent is still there, clinging to his skin, and Seungcheol moans and slides his tongue against Wonwoo’s hungrily.

When they break apart Wonwoo noses at his neck.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

He nips at Seungcheol’s neck before lacing their fingers together and tugging him up the stairs, and Seungcheol is more than ready to follow him.

—————

It’s a week later and Seungcheol is studying for midterms in the library when he gets a text. It’s from Wonwoo, a screenshot of a conversation he’s apparently having with one Kim Mingyu. There’s an address and a room number in the photo.

_I thought you might want this. I’m in class for another hour, but you should get over there. It’s no fun if he starts without you. _

The words carry weight, like Wonwoo is doing that weird Alpha thing where he can make people more inclined to listen to him, like a Jedi mind trick. 

Seungcheol sends him back a string of suggestive emojis before packing up his notes and entering the address into his phone.

The hotel is close enough to walk to and it’s a lot nicer than Seungcheol is expecting. If Mingyu has monthly heats then he’s got to be rich. There is no way a regular university student can afford the place he’s staying. It’s maybe the nicest hotel he’s ever been in, vaulted ceilings and plush carpets and staff that is attentive but discreet about it.

The truth is that Seungcheol hasn’t been able to get Mingyu out of his head all week, but trying not to get his hopes up about following through on their offer. It’s not exactly the most conventional way to spend a heat, but Seungcheol, at least, has never been a very conventional guy. It seems Mingyu isn't either, or maybe he just wants to get fucked. The reason Mingyu said yes doesn’t really matter, at least not yet. Seungcheol can worry about it later.

He makes his way up to the fifth floor and knocks on the door of Mingyu’s hotel room. His heart is hammering in his chest, nerves finally starting to get to him. The reality of what he’s here for, what Wonwoo is going to walk into later, simmers in his stomach.

There’s a bit of shuffling, and then the door opens.

“I didn’t think you’d get here so fast,” Mingyu pants as he pulls Seungcheol into the room and slams the door shut behind him.

Mingyu is shirtless, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. His pupils are blown, and his grip on Seungcheol’s wrist is burning, spreading unchecked until he’s hot all over. Mingyu is unbelievably good looking, and Seungcheol is...kind of nervous. 

Mingyu leads him into the room proper. There’s a huge king sized bed centered against the back wall, a balcony with gauzy curtains and french doors, enough chairs and benches that an entire audience could come watch them comfortably if they really wanted. 

_ Watch them_. It’s tucked in the back of his mind. Wonwoo walking in to the two of them. What does he want to see? What does Mingyu actually want to do?

Seungcheol is stuck, brain on a loop of what ifs and how tos and it takes Mingyu’s hand tightening on his wrist as a shiver wracks his body for Seungcheol to snap out of it.

“Please just — _do something_,” Mingyu whines, soft and high and Seungcheol’s entire body hums with need. He flattens his hands against the planes of his stomach, curls his hands around his hips and gets up on his toes to kiss him.

Mingyu moans and pulls Seungcheol flush against him. Seungcheol can practically taste Mingyu’s need on his lips. He’s rock hard, pressed into Seungcheol’s hip, and it’s so much at once Seungcheol feels a little dizzy. 

It’s his scent, too. It’s wrapped around them like a fog, like it’s replaced every molecule of oxygen in the room. He shoves his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth and there’s no resistance at all. Pliant. Easy. 

“_Fuck_,” Seungcheol pants when they break apart. He finally does what he’s wanted to do since the first time he saw Mingyu. He buries his face in the juncture of neck and shoulder and breathes him in, licks and nips at his skin until Mingyu whines again, his hips rocking against Seungcheol almost desperately.

Seungcheol grins into Mingyu’s skin. He pulls them to the bed, lays down and Mingyu flops down next to him.

There is less hesitation this time. Seungcheol closes the distance between their bodies and kisses him. It’s _ hot_, wet and messy and too much tongue but it doesn’t matter. He wants, and wants, and _ wants_, and Mingyu is so warm, so eager to give him everything.

“Listen,” Seungcheol starts when they break apart, “I’ve never — with an Omega —”

Mingyu’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

Seungcheol’s face feels hot when he nods. He’ll die from embarrassment if he’s actually blushing.

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair with a gentleness that would be more appropriate if they were dating. His eyes are as soft as the smile that spreads across his face.

“I’ll take care of you,” he grins. Seungcheol feels the tension ease in his chest as he smiles back.

“Isn’t that my line?” he teases, presses his thigh against Mingyu’s erection. 

Mingyu groans and his hands fly under Seungcheol's shirt. He’s tugging, insistent, and Seungcheol pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. They’re the same now, both shirtless, but Mingyu is hard and his face is flushed and Seungcheol keeps losing himself in the space between their bodies.

“You smell so _ good_,” Seungcheol breathes out.

He licks a broad stripe up Mingyu’s neck and he moans, pressing desperately into Seungcheol, seeking friction, seeking _ him_.

“You too,” Mingyu answers when they break apart, nosing just under his chin. “Really warm. Really sexy. I can smell Wonwoo a little, too.”

“You like it?” 

Seungcheol’s hand is trailing down Mingyu’s chest, thumb brushing over his nipple and his hips jerk.

“_Mmm_, yeah. Want you.”

Seungcheol groans, slips his fingers into the waistband of Mingyu’s pants and kisses him. He’s already gone, so far gone he doesn’t know how he’s going to get coordinated enough to fuck Mingyu. 

They’re still kissing when the door opens, and Seungcheol, at least, is in favor of ignoring it. Mingyu pulls back, breaths ragged between them. He props his head in his hand and looks to the door with a grin. Seungcheol doesn’t need to turn to see who it is, but he does anyway. 

Wonwoo’s scent is on overdrive. Seungcheol meets his eyes and Wonwoo drops his bag on the floor, locks the door behind him before walking toward them both.

“How did you get a key?” Seungcheol asks, trying to focus on anything that isn’t Wonwoo’s pheromones.

Mingyu leans closer. “I told them your names downstairs. They would have given you one if you asked.”

Wonwoo is looking at the two of them like he has every intention of eating them alive, like just watching has vaporized into dust. Mingyu presses into Seugncheol’s back and whines, like he’s finally noticed that Wonwoo is an Alpha and that he’s here.

Wonwoo sits in one of the chairs next to the bed. He still hasn’t said anything. It’s got Seungcheol almost nervous. Saying and doing are two very different things, after all. 

What if Wonwoo doesn’t like it? What if he wants to kick Seungcheol out and fuck Mingyu the way biology demands? Alpha and Omega. Is there really room for a Beta?

“I knew you two would be good together,” Wonwoo says, voice pitched low. Seungcheol immediately relaxes. Mingyu’s hand slides over his hip.

Mingyu’s hips jolt forward at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice. Seungcheol can smell the arousal coming off him in dizzying waves. He grinds back against him and smirks when Mingyu moans into the back of his neck.

“You’re so sensitive,” Seungcheol murmurs. Mingyu nods, too quickly, against him. 

“_Alpha_,” he says, shivering, like that explains everything. 

It kind of does.

“He’s hot, right?” Seungcheol turns to whisper in Mingyu’s ear. Mingyu nods again, breath shuddering out. He ruts into Seungcheol again.

He pressed Mingyu into the mattress and straddles him. Mingyu looks beautiful like this, flushed down his chest, shiny with sweat, pupils blown. Even as a Beta, Seungcheol is affected by him. It’s a wonder Wonwoo has been able to stay so calm.

Seungcheol looks over to him. Wonwoo’s leaning back in the chair, legs spread. They haven’t even done anything but his cock is pressed tight against his jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone.

He grins at Seungcheol. 

“Do you need me to tell you what to do, baby?”

Seungcheol is about to open his mouth to say something like _it would be really hot if you did_, when Mingyu practically _wails _beneath him, hips bucking up into Seungcheol.

Wonwoo’s eyes are dark. He’s grinning with all his teeth.

“You’re both wearing way too many clothes,” Wonwoo starts as he opens another button on his shirt. The curve of his chest is visible and Seungcheol’s mouth waters. 

Seungcheol hums an agreement, slips off Mingyu so he can wiggle him out of his sweats. 

It’s there that things get a little off kilter. 

Seungcheol has fucked Wonwoo before. He’s no stranger to it, how much lube to use, how many fingers he needs before Wonwoo’s gripping the sheets, doing his best to keep his composure when all Seungcheol wants is to hear him beg for it. 

When Seungcheol sees the wetness coating the inside of Mingyu’s thighs his brain goes a little fuzzy, and for the first time since he brought up the topic he actually _feels _ like a virgin, inexperienced but oh so eager.

He gets his own jeans off and tosses them to the floor. Mingyu looks even more like a model without clothes on. He’s gorgeous from head to toe, body long and lean, legs parted for Seungcheol to slip between. He wants to bury his face in Mingyu’s neck, mark him up and fuck into his slick coated thighs, suck his pretty cock and wring orgasms out of him until he’s spent.

Wonwoo makes a soft sound and Seungcheol’s attention goes straight to him like a magnet. His hands are splayed across his thighs. Seungcheol wants him to touch himself so much he groans.

Seungcheol looks back to Mingyu. His eyes are glazed over, thighs tensing like he’s trying to stop himself from moving. His cock is red, flushed and heavy and leaking so much precum it doesn’t seem real.

Seungcheol slides his hand up Mingyu’s thigh, and the sound he makes at the contact is obscene, his whole body reacting to the touch like he’s been edged for hours, like he’ll come from almost nothing.

“Really really sensitive,” Seungcheol murmurs, his hand trailing through the slick there. He_ really _wants to taste it, wants to eat it out of Mingyu until he’s screaming, so much that he almost gives up on the whole Sex Instructor Wonwoo thing. 

“You two are so — _ fuck _—,” Wonwoo says then, knocking another whimper out of Mingyu, “Can you open him up, baby?”

Seungcheol grins down at Mingyu and wraps his hand around his cock. Mingyu’s moan fades into a gasp, hips chasing after Seunghcheol’s hand.

“Please please _ please _ —” Mingyu whines. Seungcheol is drowning in the scent of arousal, warm and heavy in the air. He sets an easy pace, left hand on Mingyu’s dick, right hand slipping between his legs. Mingyu’s slick is _everywhere_, soaking into the sheets. Seungcheol doesn’t think too hard about it, just trails two fingers through the mess and puts them in his mouth.

Seungcheol didn’t think it would have a taste. Like cherries, sweet but just a little tart, addictive. Mingyu’s head slams against the bed at the sight. Wonwoo, for all his self-control so far, growls.

Seungcheol takes his fingers out of his mouth and presses them against Mingyu’s rim. He’s so _wet_, he could probably slip both in at the same time.

“He’s not as ready as you think,” Wonwoo says like he’s read Seungcheol’s mind, “Make him beg for it. He sounds so good like that.”

Something about Wonwoo telling him what to do is _really _pushing Seungcheol’s buttons, so he nods and presses a finger inside Mingyu.

He rolls his hips down right away, already fucking himself like he’s desperate. Seungcheol pumps his cock faster, crooks his finger up as slick drips down his hand. 

“You smell so fucking good,” Seungcheol grits out, “So good for me.”

Mingyu sucks in a breath. His whole body is quivering, like he’s hooked up to a current. Seungcheol works in a second finger, takes his hand off Mingyu’s cock to gather some of his slick. The slide is easier now, his hand working over Mingyu’s skin faster. 

He brushes past Mingyu’s prostate and his back arches off the bed as he comes, painting his stomach and soaking Seungcheol’s hand. He works him through it, slows his hand as Mingyu comes down. He doesn’t take his fingers out, keeps them pressed against his prostate. 

Mingyu blinks his eyes open and gives him a lopsided smile. Seungcheol looks back to Wonwoo and his shirt is open, breathing quick as he palms himself over his jeans. 

Mingyu sees him too. Wonwoo’s eyes lock on his and Mingyu’s cock twitches back to life in Seungcheol’s hand. 

Omega refractory periods are no joke.

“You wanna keep going?” Seungcheol asks. He’s so hard he can’t think, but he won’t touch Mingyu again if he’s not ready, even if both of their bodies are screaming for it.

Mingyu thrusts experimentally into Seungcheol’s hand, groans and shudders at the oversensitivity. He takes a steadying breath and nods, and Seungcheol, really, only wants to make Mingyu feel good.

He pulls his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hard, fast, unforgiving. Mingyu’s trembling with it, his hands twisting in the sheets, broken sounds falling from his lips. Seungcheol can hear the sound of Wonwoo unbuckling his belt, but he doesn’t turn to look, too focused on working Mingyu back up again. He waits until Mingyu stops shaking on every thrust before slipping another finger in. The slide is easy. The heat makes _everything _so easy. 

His hand is still wrapped around Mingyu’s cock. He’s already hard again, and Seungcheol strokes him a few times before taking his hand off and replacing it with his mouth.

Mingyu’s moan is a jumble of words, but Seungcheol can pick his name out of it. It sends satisfaction through him and down to his groin, feels a lot like praise.

“_God _ —” Wonwoo grits out. Seungcheol can hear how fast he’s breathing. He wonders absently if Wonwoo is going to make himself come, if he’s going to come again and again, as many times as Seungcheol plans to make Mingyu come. 

Will he knot one of them? _ Both _ of them?

Seungcheol slows his fingers and works his mouth down, takes as much of Mingyu as he can. He still tastes like the slick Seungcheol used as lube earlier, his own come too, sweet and bitter, and it makes Seungcheol so hot he could probably come untouched if either of them asked him to. 

Everything is so _ intense_, the wet slide of his fingers, Mingyu’s hand snaking into his hair, the sound of Wonwoo pleasuring himself while watching the two of them. 

Seungcheol moans around Mingyu’s cock and his hand tightens in his hair. He pulls, just a little, and Seungcheol takes his fingers out of Mingyu, meets his eyes and gives him a tiny nod. Mingyu moans and thrusts up into Seungcheol’s mouth. 

Seungcheol’s entire body is on fire. He’s never been this turned on before. Mingyu’s dick is like heaven. Every time he hits the back of his throat Seungcheol has to fight back a shiver.

“He likes it rough,” Wonwoo says. He sounds wrecked, like he’s worked himself to the edge and is just hovering there, “Like that. Yeah. Doing so good for me.”

“_Alpha _ —” 

Mingyu is just as wrecked, shoves him down by his hair until his nose touches Mingyu’s pelvis. Seungcheol snakes a hand around his cock, and the slide from Mingyu’s slick is dizzying. 

They stay like that for a few moments, Seungcheol barely breathing, hand working over himself frantically. Mingyu making little whines on every inhale. Seungcheol is literally seconds from coming when he comes up off Mingyu’s cock, gasping in a breath and squeezing the base of his dick.

“God — do you — want —” Seungcheol’s brain is foggy. He can’t even get the words out, but thankfully he doesn’t have to. Mingyu nods eagerly, a broken _ please _ falling from his lips. 

“You gonna fuck him now, baby?” Wonwoo’s voice is deep and sexy and wrecked and really, they’re all too worked up for this.

He looks down at Mingyu, squeezes his thigh and settles between his legs. He’s still burning up, still hazy with want even though Seungcheol has already made him come once. 

“It’ll take a lot, right?” Seungcheol asks him softly. “Before you feel better?”

Mingyu nods. Seungcheol pushes his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. It’s a little too gentle. Wonwoo is going to make fun of him for it later, but right now his mind is entirely focused on Mingyu, making him feel good, taking care of him. Blame it on biology for now. 

He leans down and kisses him, lets Mingyu shove his tongue in his mouth at the same time he pushes in, a mirror image. Mingyu is so wet, so open, his body more than ready for Seungcheol’s cock. He breaks the kiss and buries his face in Mingyu’s neck, teething at the skin there to distract himself from how good it feels. Mingyu’s hands fly to his hips, press him in faster. Seungcheol lets him do that, too.

It’s weird how people think Omegas are delicate and submissive, powerless during their heats, when it’s really Seungcheol who feels all those things. Mingyu’s got him wrapped around his finger. Whatever he wants. 

Seungcheol props himself up on his hands. He pulls out half way and presses back in slowly. He’s shaking, holding back from slamming inside Mingyu. God does he want to. He could take it, too. Seungcheol thinks dizzily that he probably _ wants _ it.

Seungcheol manages two thrusts before Mingyu’s nails dig into his hips and he comes, and this time he pulls Seungcheol down and buries his face in the crook of his neck, whining as his cock rubs against Seungcheol’s abdomen. 

Wonwoo makes a choked noise and while Mingyu is busy breathing him in and coming down Seungcheol looks over at him.

“Sure you just wanna watch?” he asks, the corner of his mouth turning up. 

Wonwoo bites his lip, wrenches his hand away from his own leaking cock. He’s got his pants off but his shirt is still on. It’s a stunning visual really, his silver hair and his wrinkled dress shirt and he’s already starting to swell up, so hard it’s probably uncomfortable and that’s not even his _ knot_. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much. Any other Alpha would have tossed you out by now,” Wonwoo says instead of giving a real answer. It sounds a lot like he’s giving in though, and Seungcheol hides his grin in Mingyu’s hair. 

Mingyu is mumbling against his neck, too muffled for Seungcheol to make out. He eases Mingyu away from him gently.

“What was that?”

Mingyu’s face is flushed. His eyes are a little clearer, like the sex is actually starting to have an effect on his heat.

“Don’t fight. You can both — if you want —”

The bed dips under Wonwoo’s weight before Mingyu even finishes his sentence. He’s on the other side of them, settles against the headboard. He’s so close now, close enough to touch, his scent like a warm blanket around them.

Mingyu’s eyes are so wide there’s hardly any brown left in them.

“_Alpha _ —” he moans out, and yeah, Seungcheol feels exactly the same way.

Wonwoo’s chest is heaving and he’s so _ hard_, the tip shiny with precum. Seungcheol wants to choke on his dick until he has to tap out.

“Make Seungcheol come sweetheart. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

_ Oh_.

Wonwoo’s going to knot him. 

They both realize it at the same time. Mingyu is half hard again, and he tightens around Seungcheol, rolls his hips a little to get him moving. Seungcheol, too, can’t help but slam into Mingyu like the words are some kind of command.

It’s weird, the effect Alphas can have when they want to. Maybe it’s less to do with them and more the desire to listen. Seungcheol can’t think about anything except getting off, coming all over Mingyu’s slick covered thighs, licking the mess off of him until he begs to get knotted again and again.

“Hands and knees. Can you do that for me?” Seungcheol asks, his lips grazing the shell of Mingyu’s ear. His eyes flutter as he nods.

Seungcheol pulls out and Mingyu groans, takes a few deep breaths before turning over onto his stomach. He gets up on his knees, his head pillowed on his arms like he’s only got enough energy for one or the other. 

When he slides back inside, Mingyu buries his face in his arms to hide his moan. Wonwoo inches closer, reaches out and runs his hand through Mingyu’s sweat damp hair. 

Everything goes electric. Mingyu tries to crawl closer and Seungcheol has to grip his hips, slam him back onto his cock to keep him there. Wonwoo’s smirks, ridiculously pleased about the whole thing, like riling Mingyu up in his heat addled state is hitting all his Alpha buttons. 

Seungcheol keeps his bruising grip on Mingyu and grinds into him, presses in as deep as he can get. From this angle Seungcheol can watch the slick drip down his thighs, sexy, _ obscene_, exactly what he wants.

Wonwoo’s hand trails down from Mingyu’s hair to his cheek, and Mingyu nuzzles against it. He gasps when Seungcheol slides over his prostate, moans when Wonwoo traces his fingers across his jaw, over his lips.

Seungcheol has to stop moving when Wonwoo slips two fingers into Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu’s whole body goes tight and Seungcheol digs his fingers into his hips harder, hissing. Wonwoo is _ really _ into it, lips turned up and when their eyes meet Seungcheol sort of stops breathing.

“You want it?” Wonwoo asks, practically growls the words out. 

Seungcheol’s mumbled _ fuck _ is drowned out by Mingyu’s desperate whine. Wonwoo takes his fingers out of Mingyu’s mouth and Seungcheol slams into him, fucks him mercilessly. 

“God —” Mingyu gasps, “Please, _ please_, Alpha —”

Wonwoo cups Mingyu’s cheek.

“We got you,” he says, the softest he’s sounded since he got here. “It’s okay.”

Wonwoo leans down and kisses Mingyu. It’s just as gentle as his words, a stark contrast from the way Seungcheol is fucking him, like they’ve switched places for a moment. 

When they break apart Wonwoo buries his face in Mingyu’s neck, and god, Mingyu is so _ wet_. Wonwoo shivers, his cock twitching, and Mingyu is doing his best to work his way down. 

Desperate. He’s so _desperate _ for it.

“You can just say my name,” Wonwoo says when he moves back. “But if you like calling me Alpha that’s fine too.”

Seungcheol feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin at any moment. He slows his thrusts, leans over Mingyu’s back so he can nip at his shoulders. It puts him closer to Wonwoo too, and he gets a rush almost like butterflies, like it’s back to last year when Wonwoo spent the night at his dorm and Seungcheol had been so nervous he couldn’t think.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says, breathless.

Wonwoo gives him a lopsided grin.

“Hey.”

“You gonna let him suck you off?”

Mingyu gasps as Seungcheol reaches his hand around to stroke his cock languidly. Wonwoo licks his lips, looks between them and nods, once.

“Just until you come. I promised to save the good stuff until then.”

Alphas and their knot cockiness. Seungcheol is surrounded by it, and just because Wonwoo is his boyfriend doesn’t mean he isn’t annoyed by it. Wonwoo is overall a very laid back Alpha, but even he has his moments. Seungcheol rolls his eyes but gets back up on his knees, takes his hand off Mingyu’s cock and strokes his hip.

Wonwoo tilts Mingyu’s jaw up until their eyes meet. He situates himself in front, on his knees, and Mingyu noses at his hip eagerly. 

“_Please _ —” he’s so wrecked, it’s almost enough to make Seungcheol come right then. But there’s a part of him that _ really _ wants to see Mingyu’s mouth around Wonwoo’s dick, so he bites his lip and holds out.

Wonwoo rubs the tip of his dick across Mingyu’s lips. Both of them shudder at the same time, and Seungcheol really can’t help himself when he pulls out only to slam back inside, and Mingyu lets his mouth fall open like he’s ready to be used.

Wonwoo’s chest rumbles. His hand goes straight to Mingyu’s hair, pulls tight, and Mingyu moans around his cock. He’s only got the tip in his mouth, but Seungcheol can change that easily. 

He thrusts hard into Mingyu, makes Wonwoo slide further into his mouth. He feels strangely connected to him, in this moment. The two of them are fucking Mingyu, and really everyone is just focused on getting off. It shouldn’t make his chest tight with emotion, but it kind of does anyway.

It doesn’t take long. Seungcheol watches Mingyu’s lips slide over Wonwoo’s cock. He digs his nails into Mingyu’s hips and fucks him faster, and Mingyu makes up for the brutal pace by relaxing more, as boneless and pliant as he can be, held up by the two of them almost exclusively. Wonwoo meets his eyes over Mingyu’s body, hungry and dark. He mouths the word _ come _ like a command, and really, Seungcheol can only do so much in the face of biology.

He thrusts into Mingyu once, twice, and pulls out, comes over his ass and thighs. He really can’t help himself when he swipes his fingers through it, sucks the mix of slick and come off his fingers. Seungcheol falls on his side, spent and sated. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu off his cock by the hair.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Do you want your reward?”

If Seungcheol were physically able to be hard immediately after coming, he would be. He’s not sure how Mingyu’s handling the full force of Wonwoo in sex mode, but he just looks up at Wonwoo with hazy eyes and nods. 

Wonwoo grins.

He flips Mingyu onto his back, so he’s laying close enough to Seungcheol that they’re all basically touching each other.

“Please. Al — _ Wonwoo_,” Mingyu shakes out. He’s trembling all over, and whether it’s from exhaustion or desire Seungcheol can’t tell. But the way he says Wonwoo’s name is so sexy, Seungcheol can smell how turned on Wonwoo is by it.

He runs his hands all over Mingyu’s body, over his chest, the planes of his stomach, the backs of his thighs, gathers the mess of come and slick and grips his cock, works it over his skin with a moan.

Mingyu’s lets out the most desperate sound Seungcheol has ever heard. It’s almost enough to get him into action, like his body is commanding him to fix it, to make Mingyu feel better no matter what. 

Wonwoo doesn’t indulge himself for long. He wraps Mingyu’s leg around his waist and licks a stripe up his hand, cleans the slick and come off with a wicked grin before pushing inside.

Mingyu’s back arches off the bed, and when Wonwoo bottoms out he props himself on his hands and sets an unforgiving pace, fucks into Mingyu like he’ll die if he doesn’t get off. Mingyu digs his nails into Wonwoo’s back and he shudders, buries his face in Mingyu’s neck to hide how gone he is. Seungcheol knows from experience, and Mingyu, well, he can probably tell from the way Wonwoo is fucking him. 

Watching them is _ really _ hot. Seungcheol hasn’t given much thought to watching Wonwoo with someone else, but now that he’s seeing it he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to live without it again. His cock stirs weakly.

Wonwoo is nipping at Mingyu’s neck, teeth pressing, but he’s careful to avoid any real marks. Mingyu gasps. He does his best to roll his hips, to fuck Wonwoo as much as he can. It’s a little endearing. 

It’s _ his _ heat. They should be the ones indulging him, not the other way around. Maybe Mingyu is just that kind of person.

“You smell so good,” Wonwoo pants, “Like Seungcheol. Like me, a little.”

Mingyu’s whole body goes taut.

“Please —” he gasps.

Wonwoo huffs, but when he pulls back there’s a tiny, fond smile on his face. He pulls out until the tip is all that’s left inside and slams back in, and Mingyu wails, reaches out and squeezes Seungcheol’s hand like he needs something grounding. 

It’s hot. And maybe a little gratifying too. Mingyu’s getting fucked by an Alpha but he didn’t forget about Seungcheol. There’s that feeling again, warmth through his chest he’ll worry about later.

“_Fuck _ —” Wonwoo gasps. He’s losing his rhythm, getting closer to his own release.

“Please. Need — your _ knot _ —” Mingyu manages to get the words out between his moans, and they have the desired effect. Wonwoo gets up on his knees, hips speeding then stuttering. He’s so close Seungcheol can taste it, his chest flushed red, fingers digging into Mingyu’s thighs. 

Seungcheol takes the opportunity to wrap his other hand around Mingyu’s cock, strokes him a few times just to put him on edge. Mingyu throws his head back, body arching as Wonwoo’s knot starts to form. 

Seungcheol knows, kisses Mingyu’s cheek and whispers encouragements to him. 

It’s not long after that. Wonwoo thrusts twice more and his eyes flutter closed as he comes hard, stilling inside Mingyu.

Mingyu’s eyes go wide, lets out a soft _ oh _ at the feeling, and just like that he comes from nothing but being filled. Seungcheol is kind of starstruck by it. 

Omegas are really something.

Wonwoo collapses on top of Mingyu with a groan, while Mingyu looks more alert than he has all night. 

“Feeling better?” Seungcheol asks, slipping his hand out from between the two of them. He wipes it on the sheets before running it through Mingyu’s hair. 

Mingyu sighs and wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s waist.

“A little. Sex makes it kind of better and kind of worse at the same time.” Their hands are still laced together. His thumb rubs against Seungcheol’s gently. “That’s why I usually sleep through as much of it as I can. Sometimes it takes three days before it breaks.”

“Are you asking us to fuck you for two more days?” Wonwoo asks, as if he isn’t still inside Mingyu, as if he could keep doing this as many times as Mingyu needs. He props himself up on his elbows. “Because our midterms don’t overlap. We can take turns.”

Mingyu bites his lip, a fresh flush spreading across his cheeks.

“I — well — I mean — wasn’t this just —” Mingyu starts, hesitant.

Seungcheol knows right away what he’s trying to say.

“It — it doesn’t have to be a one time thing if you don’t want it to be.”

Mingyu looks between the two of them for a long time, long enough for Wonwoo to pull out with a small noise and roll onto his side. Mingyu bites his lip, face pink at the obscene sound it makes.

“So, what? Like a help me during heats thing?” Mingyu asks.

He’s being awfully skeptical, but Seungcheol can see why. It’s not exactly the_ traditional _way to court. It’s not like any of this situation is really traditional at all. But he’s already talked about it with Wonwoo, way before Mingyu, and the possibility of adding someone else to their relationship has always been there.

Besides, Seungcheol has never been good at ignoring the things he wants, especially when it comes to his heart.

Seungcheol buries his face in Mingyu’s shoulder and sighs, loud and sounding as put out as he feels. 

“What I’m _saying _ is —” Seungcheol takes one of Mingyu’s hands, grabs Wonwoo’s hand and rests them on Mingyu’s stomach. All three together, his on top. “When your heat’s over, let’s go on a date or something, apple picking, I don’t care. Wherever you want.”

Wonwoo laughs so loud he has to bury his face in the pillow to muffle it. 

“_Apple picking_. You’re serious,” he gasps out, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “That’s the first thing you thought of.”

Mingyu, at least, looks charmed at the idea. He gives Seungcheol an almost hopeful smile.

“A date?” he asks. Seungcheol is pretty sure he’s blushing. It’s really cute. 

Between Wonwoo and Mingyu, he’s absolutely screwed. 

“Anything you want. We can talk about it more later.” Seungcheol takes his hand off theirs and pokes Wonwoo’s side. “So what now? Shower? Food? What are we supposed to do?” He looks at Mingyu, traces a line down his arm. “What do you need?”

Wonwoo’s not laughing anymore but he’s smiling, gentle and maybe just a little pleased. He takes his hand off Mingyu’s and strokes Seugngcheol’s cheek.

And then he grins.

“You popped your cherry and now you’re whipped. So _ sweet_. Just like Mingyu.”

It’s not lost on any of them. Mingyu’s face goes scarlet, Seungcheol covers his face with his hands and groans, and Wonwoo almost rolls off the bed from laughing so hard.

It’s a pretty successful evening. Seungcheol’s marked fucking an Omega off his bucket list and later, maybe after midterms, he gets to drag Wonwoo out on a date to wherever Mingyu wants to go. 

He hopes Mingyu says yes to that, but for now he’s going to get the three of them into the shower and order room service, get some extra sheets and maybe suck Mingyu off again.

Maybe that does make him whipped. But he’s only human, and biological needs can only be denied for so long, so can Wonwoo really blame him?

And from the way he keeps looking between Mingyu and Seungcheol, he’s in just as deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have everyone is in love disease but to be FAIR, so does Seungcheol so what else can I do.
> 
>   
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
